La bondad de mi hermano
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Su nii-san tenía muchas cualidades, pero la que mas destacaba era esa enorme bondad que le brindaba a todos aquellos que necesitaban ayuda, Advertencia, spoilers de la pelicula de Ao no Exorcist, mas información de la película ver adentro


Hola a todos!

Este es un nuevo one-shot que se me ocurrió hace poco cofcofayercofcof cuando me entere de que Ao no Exorcist iba a tener película –la cual salió ayer TwT- y con los adelantos entre otras cosas se me ocurrió este tierno fic, ojalá les guste n_n

Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de la película, si leen es bajo su responsabilidad –siempre quise escribir/decir eso w-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La bondad de mi hermano

"_Yo me are cargo de el"_ Esa era la frase que rondaba en la cabeza de Yukio desde hacía un buen rato, es que su hermano era un idiota? O su bondad extrema era lo que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad? Se preguntaran el por que de tantos insultos y regañisas mentales? Pues verán, se encontraban ellos felices, celebrando las fiestas de la ciudad, todos emocionados con sus trajes, bailando, usando mascaras, o como Shura, bebiendo, pero, si, existía un pero, ese pero fue una especie de disturbios, la aparición de un exorcista del cual nadie sabía además de un pequeño demonio, su nii-san fue en la ayuda de ese pequeño demonio, después, se puso al pequeño en una jaula de barrotes rosas con el interior negro –sin duda la jaula era de Mephisto- ubicada en el despacho del antes mencionado, mientras se daba el veredicto sobre lo que se haría con el pequeño, Mephisto había dicho _"Habrá que asesinarlo",_ como siempre, Rin sin pensar en las consecuencias se puso a discutir sobre aquella horrible sentencia, hasta que lo había dicho, _"Yo cuidare de el",_ pero en que pensaba!, cuidar de un demonio bebe era prácticamente una idiotez! Y el reusarse al veredicto era como traición! El no quería que algo malo le pasara a su hermano, el era la razón por la que había decidido ser lo que ahora era…un exorcista, al enterarse de lo que podría sufrir su amado hermano quería evitar un poco su sufrimiento, pero, se dio cuenta que no podía, Rin estaba a un nivel inalcanzable, aunque no pudo evitar sentir celos por aquel demonio, por que? Fácil, Rin no lo dejaba ni un momento solo, le hacia comida, le bañaba, jugaba con el, LO TRATABA CUAL HERMANO MENOR! Y no es que el fuera celoso…bueno si, su único hermano siempre fue, es y será Rin, y el creía lo mismo, que el seria el único hermano de el, pero ese demonio no solo le demostró que Rin no solo tenia cariño para el, NO! También le demostró que su nii-san tenia una bondad y un corazón que, sin duda, no podía pertenecer a un demonio, si los demás supieran eso, tal vez podrían dejar a su nii-san en paz, así, parando sus cavilaciones y sentimientos abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, el cual compartía con Rin, con Kuro cuando quería quedarse y ahora con la causa de sus males; el _chibi akuma_ que, según había comentado, se llamaba Usamaro, al entrar se encontró a su hermano mayor dormido en su cama boca arriba, con la sabana dejando expuesto de la cadera hacía arriba, con el cabello desordenado por la almohada, con la boca abierta mientras un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios, la escena le hubiera parecido muy excitante y provocadora si esa _"cosa" _no arruinara el cuadro, sobre el pecho de su hermano, con las piernas alrededor del cuello de este, boca abajo, con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios se encontraba Usamaro, durmiendo tranquilamente al igual que su nii-san, dejando salir un suspiro de resignación se quito su traje para colgarlo en el armario, sacar ropa cómoda y ponerse a dormir, miro por ultima vez en dirección a la cama de su hermano, esperando que fuera solo un mal sueño del cual despertaría de un momento a otro, pero su realidad era otra, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que eso terminara pronto y bien para poder regresar a su vida _"normal"_ pero en el fondo de su corazón el sabía, que eso, al menos por ahora…no sucedería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos pocos días después de haber encontrado a Usamaro no lo soporto mas haciendo que por su impaciencia empezara una nueva pelea con el:

-Nii-san esto no puede seguir así- Le recrimino Yukio a Rin

-A que te refieres?- Cuestiono Rin

-Si sigues así, encariñándote con ese demonio esto traerá graves problemas- Respondió el menor –Hubiera sido mejor haberlo matado-

-NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO!- Le grito el peli-negro –USAMARO NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA!-

-ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!- Le respondió en el mismo todo el castaño –SI ESTO NO TERMINA BIEN EL QUE SALDRA LASTIMADO SOLO SERAS TU!-

-Y eso que importa?- Cuestiono Rin –Eso es lo que asen los exorcistas no?-

-No, estas equivocado- Levanto Yukio la voz hacia el mayor –Los exorcistas no ayudan a la gente, Exorcizan demonios!-

-Te equivocas cuatro ojos!- Le cuestiono Rin –Los exorcistas existen para ayudar a quien lo necesita!-

Y hay estaba de nuevo, su hermano tenía una bondad tan grande que no le cabía en el corazón, el era demasiado bueno con todos, no importara quien fuera, sin duda sería un gran exorcista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Detente nii-san!- Grito el menor Okumura tomando fuertemente a su igual por el brazo–No puedes ir!-

-No te metas cuatro ojos!- Regaño Rin intentando soltarse de su agarre –Usamaro me necesita, puede que este en problemas!-

-No te dejare ir! Que tal si algo te sucede!- Yukio lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos –Prometí que te cuidaría, y eso es lo que voy a hacer!-

-Cállate! Odio que repitas eso cada vez que quieres impedir que haga algo!- Replico Rin soltándose por fin del agarre del exorcista –No me importa la promesa que le hiciste al viejo pero eso no es justo! Y me molesta mas que lo uses en mi contra pero no lo apliques a ti!-

-De que hablas nii-san?- Pregunto un muy sorprendido gemelo

-Cada vez que yo quiero hacer algo solo me retienes diciendo que no puedo hacerlo y que prometiste cuidarme- Explicaba el chico –Pero cada vez que quiero ayudarte no me lo permites, COMO QUIERES QUE YO TAMBIEN TE PROTEJA SI NO ME DAS LA OPORTUNIDAD!-

Rin no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y comenzar a sollozar, se había guardado eso por vario tiempo y ya era hora de sacar el veneno que enfermaba su corazón, Yukio no pudo hacer mas que golpearse mentalmente por hacer sufrir así a su hermano, quería protegerlo de todo y todos, pero el que mas lo lastimaba era el, su padre estaría muy decepcionado…

-Sabes…por que cuido tanto a Usamaro- El silencio fue su respuesta –Por que…me recuerda a ti, me hace recordar al pequeño Yukio que yo cuidaba y protegía, no sabes las veces que desearía poder cuidar de mi pequeño hermano menor otra vez, pero…se que ese pequeño niño no va a volver…no importa cuando lo desee no volverá y lo peor de todo, es que, siento que de ese niño ya no queda nada…-

Rin no lo soporto mas y se dejo llevar por el llanto, le dolía tanto el pensar que aquel dulce niño no quedaba nada, que era ahora solo un recuerdo, debía aceptarlo, su hermanito se había ido y ya nunca volvería, su corazón se comenzó a contraer en la angustia que sentía, de pronto, de la nada, comenzó a latir muy rápido y con tanta fuerza que se preocupo de que se le saliera del pecho, grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que Yukio lo estaba abrazando, una vez que lo asimilo le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, dando le entender que no quería dejarlo ir

-Gomenasai nii-san- Se disculpo el joven –No estaba viendo el dolor que te estaba causando, perdóname-

-No hay nada que perdonar Yukio- Contesto Rin feliz –Se que estas preocu…-

Rin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue silenciado por los suaves labios de su gemelo, el beso no duro mucho ya que Yukio casi instantáneamente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, separándose de el, era un completo idiota, no debió de haber echo eso, con ese simple acto había dicho lo que sentía por el, ahora, no querría volver ni siquiera verlo a la cara;

-N-nii-san, g-gomen, no quise hacer eso- Se disculpo el castaño a la vez que deshacía el abrazo

Antes de que siquiera lo soltara, Rin le tomo la cara volviendo a besarlo, al ver Yukio que a su gemelo no le molestaba si no que además el correspondía, lo abrazo con mas fuerza atrayéndolo mas a el, el hibrido entre abrió sus labios dándole permiso al exorcista de meter su lengua explorando aquella húmeda cavidad, así, se besaron largo rato, hasta que tuvieron que separarse respirando agitadamente intentando recuperar su respiración mientras se miraban a los ojos y sonreían

-Te amo Yukio- Exclamo el peli-negro

-También yo - Dijo el castaño abrazándolo mas fuerte

-Voy por Usamaro- Dijo Rin soltando por fin a Yukio dando media vuelta para comenzar a correr

-Nii-san!- Grito el de ojos azul-verdoso haciendo que su hermano volteara a verlo –Cuídate!-

Rin solo asintió para seguir corriendo en busca del que se había convertido en su pequeño hermano, Yukio lo vio partir, dándose cuenta que lo que mas amaba era esa bondad que hacía que su hermano se metiera en tantos líos, pero que sin ella Rin no sería SU Rin, su amado hermano mayor al que el tanto admiraba y amaba desde que tenía memoria, todo, por su bondad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha, esto a sido todo, ojala les haya gustad tanto como yo ame escribirlo, es que me he visto esto últimamente y no pude evitar enamorarme de nuevo de esos dos, en fin, sobre la película, ya es un hecho, fue estrenada ayer 28 de Diciembre del 2012 en Japón, si quieren mas información busquen en Youtube los adelantos de la peli o métanse a la pagina oficial de Ao no Exorcist, aquí les dejo el link, solo una advertencia…no entenderán mucho por que esta en Japonés –ya que es la oficial después de todo-

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


End file.
